Right Here
by kandykane33
Summary: Based on the song by Brandy. She lost her father seven years ago. Now, she's deeply into drugs. Can anyone save her before she goes overboard?
1. Chapter 1

_**CRASH!!**_

Everyone looked around. Debris filled the air. People began screaming and running away from the two burning buildings. Others just stood in disbelief not knowing what was going on. Police, fire trucks, and ambulances sounded and flew towards the buildings. Police already on the scene were guiding the injured towards paramedics to get their injuries treated before going back to help others. Fire fighters and policemen ran into the buildings to guide people out of the buildings towards safety.

She sat in her house terrified not knowing what was going on. She stared at the television and could not believe what she was watching. Fear ran through her entire as the thought of her husband entered her mind. He was a firefighter for the city and was on duty at that moment.

"Mom!" she heard. She looked towards the door and saw her twelve year old daughter running into the house with her school bag. The young girl hopped into her mother's arms.

"What are you doing home?" she asked her daughter not letting her go.

"They released us early after police came in and escorted everyone out. What's going on?" the twelve year old asked.

Her mother did not respond. The mother and daughter both looked at the television in fear hoping for the best. For hours, all they did was remain in listening distance of the television. Nightfall came quickly. The mother just got off of the phone trying to find her husband while the daughter was finishing homework and dinner.

"Where's dad?" the daughter asked.

"They don't know," her mother responded, "How can they not know where he is?"

A knock sounded upon the front door. the mother went to answer the door as her daughter cleaned her dishes. Just as she finished her dishes, she heard a scream followed by a _thump_. She ran to the front door to find the fire commisioner holding her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Later

She looked out the train window for the final time on her visit back to her old city. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. She was now on a train back to California. She was terrified of planes since her father died just over seven years ago. The train began moving towards Kansas for the first stop where she'd have to transfer trains back to California.

Several hours later, the train came to a hault. She stood up and picked her baggage up before walking off the train. She sat on a bench waiting for her second train to come. Sitting there thinking, she covered her face with her hands.

"Excuse me? May I sit here?" she heards. She peered up and saw a male about 5 foot 9, average weight, blonde hair, and to die for green eyes looking at her. She nodded before recovering her face. "Thanks. Are you okay, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear as she uncovered her face.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"California," she stated.

"Me, too," he said. The guy continued to look at her as she sat there looking like she was in pain. "Where in California are you heading?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Playa Linda," she said softly.

"I'm going there, too," he said, "How long have you lived there?"

"Um," she said looking at him, "Close to seven years."

"How come I've never seen you?" he asked.

"I'm not one of the popular kids out there," she said, "I'm mostly couped up with friends trying to escapethe world."

"Why?" he asked. "You can't hide from everything."

"I'm not trying to," she said, "I just...don't look at life the same way I used to, I guess."

"You should be living life to the fullest," he told her, "You shouldn't sit around feeling sorry."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she yelled.

"I'm trying to help you here," he said defending himself.

"Well, I don't need your help," she said grabbing her bags and walking towards the train as California was called.

Throughout the train ride to California, he kept an eye out for the girl who he pissed off before the train left. She was listeningto her IPod and writing at the same time. Once every few minutes, she's look up and out the window at the views they always went by. He once saw her rest her head against the window as she sighed. She looked over at him making look away. Arriving in California, he watched as she grabbed her bags and head off the train. He followed close behind her and found her hugging another girls who looked just like her, thinking it was her sister. He smiled to himself.

That night, he was walking around town with some friends catching up on what he's missed since he left for Kansas. Turning attention away from them for a split second, he heard girls laughing. He looked towards a bonfire that had many people on it. Seeing a familiar face, he smiled.

"What are you looking at, bro?" Lucas asked him.

"I see a girl I met on the train," he said, "She blew up at me when I tried to talk to her."

"One of them?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Who are they?"

"Brae, stay away from them," Mike said, "They're the biggest druggies in Playa Linda. Hell, they're all worse than Sarah Borden was."

The group of guys continued to walk by the girls until Bradin got knocked down by someone. Recovering to see who it was, he noticed it was the girl from the train. She had a football in her hands as she got up. She gave a weak smile and helped him up before throwing the ball back and running back to the group. As she ran away, he got a whif of marajuana from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: i do not own the song in this chapter

The guys continued to walk past the party that was happening. However, Bradin kept looking back at the girl he met on the train. She looked like she was having fun. But the thought of her doing drugs was just...she did not look like the type that did do drugs. He turned around and tuned in to what his friends were talking about.

"Boys!" they heard a female voice yell , "Where ya going?" The group of guys stopped and looked to find a girl running up to them. "The party is just getting started. Why don't you join?" the girl asked as she took Bradin's hand. Bradin slowly pulled his hand away from hers and stepped away from her. "Come on, cutie," she said walking up to him. Noticing he was now watching his friends walk to the party, he walked right past the girl trying to avoid her touching him again.

Standing around the bon fire, the group of guys engaged in conversation with people that were standing there already. Bradin's eyes wandered around the people that were scatered around the beach. His eyes landed on the girl that he "met" on the train. She was standing with a group of girls smoking marajuana. He sighed knowing what type of person she was and knowing he would never talk to her like he would want to.

"Katie!" everyone heard followed by music. The girl Bradin was looking at walked up to the girl that screamed her name. Seconds later, she began to sing with the girl.

"I took a ride on a February morning,

Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning,

I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired,

My baby's flying off the edge of the road,

She's saying, "I'm so sorry about that note",

That left me all alone,

But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired

Somebody turn the lights on,

Somebody tell me what's wrong,

I'd be lying if I told you,

Losing you was something I could handle,

Somebody turn the lights on,

Somebody tell me how long,

All this darkness will surround you,

Cuz I'm burning for you,

Burning like a candle"

Bradin smiled as he heard this Katie girl sing. She was singing so much better than her friend. He was delighted to see this girl finally having fun and smiling.

"Think,

All the things that you say,

What are the things that you mean,

What are the things that you say to me,

Cuz your tradgedy,

A queen for his majesty,

All these plans for me,

Your kingdom is crumbling,

You're a tradgedy,

A queen for his majesty,

All these plans for me,

Your kingdom is crumbling,

Somebody turn the lights on,

Somebody tell me what's wrong,

I'd be lying if I told you,

Losing you was something I could handle,

Somebody turn the lights on,

Somebody tell me how long,

All this darkness will surround you,

Cuz I'm burning for you,

Burning like a candle"

The people at the party clapped. Guys whistled. Girls screamed. Bradin noticed as she walked back to her friends, a guy walked up to Katie and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she said trying to pull her arm away.

"Why don't you come with me back to my place?" the guy slurred.

"Fuck off, Steven!" she yelled. Again she tried to pull her arm away, but his grip tightened to the point where she would wince. Bradin walked up to the guy and took him by the shirt.

"Hey man," he said, "Leave her alone."

"Back off," the guy said, "Get your own girl."

"She IS my girl," Bradin said sliding his arm around Katie's backside. He felt her tense up.

"My bad man," the guy said before stumbling away. Bradin turned towards the girl and nodded his head as he removed his arm from her.

"I'm Bradin." He stook his hand out.

She took a deep breath before taking his hand in hers. "Katie," she said shaking his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you," Katie said as she and Bradin walked back to her house. After the incident with Steven, Katie wanted to leave and not deal with the harassment from her friends about him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Back at the party," she said, "Why'd you do it?"

"You'd get hurt," he responded, "I don't think you can handle anymore pain... today at least."

Katie just nodded. She reached into her purse and pulled out a blunt and lit it. She turned to Bradin and offered it. He shook his head as they continued to walk silently. The smell attacking his nose, he took it from her and threw it away.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I seriously hate that," he said referrinh to the blunt he threw, "It's not good for you."

"Who are you to tell me what's good for me and what's not?" she asked with frustration.

"I'm saving your life," he argued back.

"Find another life to save," she said, "You're not saving mine."

Katie stormed off with attitude. She did not stop walking until she reached her house. She unlocked her door and stepped inside before closing and locking the door behind her. She sighed as she leaned her back against the door. As she stood straight, a light turned on making her jump in fear. In the light, she saw her mother.

"Mom?" she asked, "what are you doing up?"

"Worrying about you," her mother responded, "Dana told me how your trip went. Why did you not tell me you didn't want to go?"

"I did," Katie said, "You and her didn't want to listen. You know how much that city changed me that day."

"I know how hard it is for you. It's been hard for me, too. He was my husband. We were married for 12 years before he died. You don't think it hurts me?"

Katie stood in silence.

"You have to stop doing what you're doing. Drugs are not going to help you. To me and Dana, you've changed way too much for our liking. You need help."

"Like hell," Katie responded before walking away from her mother.

* * *

Author's note:: i know my chapters haven't been the long or the best. but i've been going in and out of the hospital for the past two weeks. I wanted to give you all an early xmas present before it came. hopefully you enjoy it. i promise to update with longer chapters asap.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat dripping down her body. Heavy breathing through her nose and mouth. Hair escapes her ponytail and flies in her face. Feeling a warm breeze hit her face as she ran. Breathing heavy as she began to run faster and faster as if she were escaping from death. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she ran into something and fell down with the object on top of her. Coming back to reality, she realized that the something was a someone. and, that someone was the Bradin fellow she met on the train.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said trying to catch her breath.

He got up and held his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. She brushed herself free of rubble. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. She wiped her forehead free of sweat before rubbing her eyes to get clearer vision back. Next thing she knows, she's waking up in Bradin's arms.

"Here," he said handing her water, "You need to drink water when you work out and as hard as you do. If you don't, you'll do damage to your body." She took the bottle of water and stood up. She took a sip before looking at him. "Are you always this quiet unless you're around friends?"

She shrugged before taking another sip.

"Why do you smoke as much as you do?" he asked out of curiosity.

She gave him a look that his ex girlfriend once gave him when he asked her if she was cheating on him. "That is none of your business," she said, "I don't see why you even care like you do."

"Why do I care?" he asked. "I don't want to see you go down and die because of mistakes you have made."

"Excuse me?" she yelled. "Who the fuck are you to tell me how I should live my life? You don't know me!"

"It doesn't matter," he shouted back, "Why would someone like you go off and risk your life the way you are!?"

She slapped him before backing away slowly. "Don't you ever say that again. You know shit about me, my life and about risking life. Don't you ever intefere with me again."

She threw her water bottle in a nearby garbage before jogging off. Bradin placed his hand on the cheek she slapped. He just sighed not knowing what to do.

Bradin walked into his house still feeling the slap on his cheek. As he shut the door, he felt his cheek again and walked to the living room.

"Hey, B," Jay said looking up from a sandwich he was making. "Dude, what happened to your cheek?" Jay asked noticing the redness on his friend's face.

"I got slapped, that's all," he said softly.

"By who?" Jay asked, "I didn't think you had a girlfriend."

"I don't. If i tell you someone's names and what she looks like, can you tell me about her?"

"Yeah, man. Spill."

"Her name is Katie," Bradin began, "She's about five foot six, thin, brown hair with red highlights, she smokes-"

"Her?" Jay asked with surprise in his voice. "Stay away from her," Jay began, "She moved here from New York about six years ago. She came and was quiet to the extreme. She met I think it was Melanie, the pot smoker. Next thing everyone knows, Katie is in that group and just annoying as hell."

"But, I saved her...twice in the past week." Bradin saw his friend raise an eyebrow. "Some guy tried to hurt her last week. And today, she passed out and I stayed with her and gave her plenty of water. I mentioned something about her risking her life on drugs when she slapped me today. Do you know why she moved?"

"September 11, 2001," Jay responded.


	6. Chapter 6

She sat on her rooftop looking up at the stars. Her mind wandered back to a time where she was happy. Everything was perfect in life. Even though she was only twelve at the time, everything was going right. Her dad was promoted to chief fire fighter. Her mom ran a huge clothing business in New York. And, her sister was dorming at college for her freshman year. Since that fatal day, everything fell apart. She did not know why she started to smoke weed. All she knew is that it made her feel ten times better than how she was feeling. So, she got into trouble. What normal twenty year old never got into trouble?

"Katie," she heard. She looked back to her bedroom window and saw Dana, her twenty-five year old sister. "Mind if I join you?" Katie shook her head. Dana climbed onto the roof and sat beside her sister. "How are you?"

"Fine," Katie responded, "Why?'

"I saw you this morning on your jog," Dana began, "Who was that cutie you were with?"

Katie laughed. "Why?" she asked, "So you can have sex with him like every other guy you've done since Jerry dumped you?"

Dana's face grew red as anger filled her body. "How dare you?"

"You deserved it," Katie began, "You had to go and kiss that one guy when you went out that night with your college friend and had to ruin you're wonderful, future life. He would have, I take that back. He treated you like a princess. You and him were destined to be together. Why did you go and have to chase him away?"

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"He was like a brother to me," Katie told her sister, "He was there for me when the news came about dad. Unlike you, he cared that dad died. He fucking cared about our family. You're a fucking slut!"

"You should be talking about ruining lives!" Dana shouted, "You're messing your life up! You're going to die if you continue your lifestyle!"

"I like my lifestyle," Katie shouted back, "Minus the fact that I've been raped!"

"You asked for it!" Dana shouted back to her younger sister.

Katie's face just fell from anger to hurt. **No one, high or drunk or anything, ever deserves to get raped. **Always remember that.**

Katie just stood up and jumped off the roof. "Katie!" Dana yelled as she got up to see if her sister was all right. Next thing she knows, Katie is taking off down the road. Dana just sighed knowing that she just screwed up.

Katie ran and ran until she just stopped not knowing where she was, Looking around, she noticed she was on top of a small cliff which she always sat on when she first moved to Playa Linda. She slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and breathed in the scent the wind carried from the ocean. She fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. She peered over to the left of the cliff and saw the pier where there was a carnival going on. She pictured back to ten years ago when her father took the family to a county fair as a present for not being home as much as he should have. The memories swam through her mind making her cry.


	7. Chapter 7

She was now walking down the road way from the cliff which led to town. She had a blunt in her mouth as she just walked not really paying attention to where she was going. Getting closer to town, she noticed a car pulled over to the side with its hood up. She thought she'd be nice and lend a helping hand since she knew a lot about cars. She walked up to the driver's door.

"Need help?" she asked. The person stepped back from the car. "Out of all people, it had to be you," she said.

"I guess it's fate," Bradin said, "And, I could use the help, if you wouldn't mind."

Katie threw her blunt away knowing it could cause trouble if she were to smoke it as she looked at a hot car. She walked to the front and fooled around under the hood. As she was playing with a wire, she heard, "I never thought of you as a car girl."

She looked back at Bradin. "My father use to take me to work at one of his jobs and taught me what he knew about cars. It just stayed with me until this day,I guess," she responded. She went back to working on the car for a few more minutes. When she was done, she stepped back and shook her hands of dirt and dust. "Okay," she began, "Try starting it."

Bradin got into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car started. He looked at Katie who had a faint smile on her face as she closed the hood of the car. Bradin got out of the car and walked up to her. "You have a loose wire. It works now. However, it will not last as long as it probably should. Get it fixed," Katie said before she turned and began walking away.

"Hey," Bradin yelled, "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No," she yelled back as she continued to walk, "I could use the fresh air."

"It's the middle of the night," he said, "Let me give you a ride home. I don't want anything happening to you. Come on, Katie."

Knowing she wasn't going to get him to leave her alone, she stopped walking and turned around. "Fine," she said as she began walking back up to him.

The car ride was pretty silent, except for the radio playing softly. Bradin wanted to start a converstaion with her several times. However, he was stopped by the way Katie was looking out the window. He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong with her, deeply wrong with her.

"Thanks for helping me," he said finally having courage to break the silence. He could see that she nodded lightly not looking at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said softly.

Minutes later, he pulled into the driveway that belonged to Katie's house. Katie looked over at him. "Thanks for the ride," she said as she opened the door.

"Katie," he said grabbing her arm. She flinched and smacked his arm away. Seeing that she was terrified, he apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she said softly and she began to get uncomfortable.

"I'll see you around?" he asked knowing she wanted to run to her house.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded, "See you around." With that, Katie got out, closed the door and walked in a fast speed to her house.

**************************************************

Bradin walked into his house and shut the door behing him before leaning with his back against the door and covering his face with his hands. He stood there for a few seconds before walking down the stairs to the living room. He noticed everyone looking at him making him stop in his tracks.

"What?" he asked.

"You were gone for a while," Jay said, "Where were you?"

"The car broke down," Bradin began, "As I tried to figure out the problem, Katie was walking down the road. She temporarily fixed it. And to thank her, I gave her a ride home."

"Katie who?" Nikki asked.

"You gave her a ride home?!" Jay yelled, "What have I told you about her?!"

"Fuck off!" Bradin screamed, "You don't know her!"

"Neither do you," Jay said, "How could you give her a ride home? She could be stalking you from now on knowing her!"

"She's not like that," Bradin began, "She fixed the car so I could get home, to all of you! I wasn't going to leave her walking down a dark road on her way home! Who knows what could have happened to her if I didn't!"


	8. Chapter 8

Katie sat in the emergency room at Playa Linda General Hospital. As she waited on a girl's condition, she reflected back to what happened just a few hours ago.

_They were walking through town just minding their own business along with smoking. They were all having a great time, laughing and joking around. Walking through the park was something they all liked to do, whether or not they were high or drunk. Out of nowhere, they all heard a scream from behind them. They all jolted around and ran towards the scream. Hearing it again, they all ran faster, especially the guys._

"_Stop screaming you bitch!" they heard a male voice yell out._

_The group approached two figures standing in the dark. It looked as if the smaller figure was trying to escape the larger one. Stan, a guy that Katie knew, ran up to the two figures with the other guys behind him. The girls stayed back watching as the guys fought off the larger figure. Katie ran up and took the smaller figure, which was a female, and led her back to the girls of the group. Katie held onto the girl as the guys were fighting with the male, who was hurting the girl._

_The girl was barely sixteen. Katie looked at the girl and asked, "Are you okay, sweetie?" The girl shook her head and winced when Katie pulled her in to hold her, trying to calm her down. Katie turned to a friend of hers and told her to call for an ambulance. Within minutes, an ambulance arrived with the police department._

Every time the doors opened, Katie and her friends would look to see if the doctor that was treating the girl was coming. As they sat there, Katie could not help but reflect on her past. The girl they rescued tonight was lucky that she did not experience what Katie had experienced. She bent forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She felt a hand touch her back making her look up. She moved her head a bit to find her friend Laurie looking at her with concern.

The automatic doors that led to outside opened and about seven people ran up to the desk. Katie could not help but notice that Bradin was in that group of people.

"Nicole Westerly," a man's voice asked the receptionist, "We got a call that she was brought to this hospital."

"The doctors are still examining her," her receptionist said, "Have a seat and I'll see if I can get any information for you all."

They all turned and walked over to a few seats that were open. Katie noticed that Bradin noticed her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, "And, why is there blood on your shirt?"

Katie shook her head not wanting to talk to him. "Bradin!" a male voice sounded, "Get away from her!" Everyone looked to see that Jay was the one yelling. "I told you she's a bad influence on you!"

"Back off!" Stan shouted as he stood up, "She just helped a young girl stay calm after almost getting killed as us guys fought him until the police showed up!"

Bradin looked at Katie who was crying and being comforted by her friends. He could tell that she was getting angry and wanted to slap Jay. He wouldn't blame her. Jay was acting like an asshole. Nikki didn't need this. Next thing he knows, Katie is walking out of the emergency room and heading outside by herself.

Katie sat on a bench outside of the emergency room where they took the young girl. She went into her pocket and pulled out a blunt and lighter. She placed the blunt in her mouth and then lit it with the lighter. Immediately, she felt calm and relieved. Within a few seconds, she heard someone walking up to her and stopping. She looked up only to find, none the less, Bradin.

"You were walking out just as the doctor was coming to tell us what happened," he explained, "Thank you. You saved my little sister's life. How can I repay you?"

Katie shook her head. "Watch out for her," she responded, "There are crazy people out there who could hurt her and she may not be so lucky next time. Take care of her. That is all you can do to repay us."

Bradin smiled. "You're not as bad as everyone in town says. I'm guessing they don't know the real you."

"No one does," she said as she let smoke escape from her mouth, "She's going to be okay, then?"

"Yes," Bradin said, "She might be scared to go anywhere alone with people, but she should be okay. The doctor said we have to take baby steps in helping her overcome this event."

"I've heard that before and it didn't work," Katie told him, "She's going to need more than just people telling her they are going to be there for her." Katie took another whiff of her blunt before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it to make sure it was out.

"Why do you smoke that stuff?" Bradin asked. "I know I'm out of line but I'm curious. You seem like a nice person."

"It calms me down," she said, "I know I'll die in a few years because of it. But, it makes me… me. Plus, it's all I had after my fa-" Katie stopped and looked up at him only to find him confused.

"It's all you had after what?" he asked knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe she would have said something of she knew he cared.

Katie could feel tears forming in her eyes yet again. "Nothing," she said, "Just forget that I said anything to you ever. It's for the best."

And with that, Katie walked away, leaving the hospital and a very concerned Bradin behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie awoke the following morning just not wanting to be around. Her head was pounding. Her eyes were tired. Her body ached. She rolled over and hugged her pillow before closing her eyes. All she wanted to do that day was lay around and cry. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Some of them escaped and she lost control. She opened her eyes to let more fall. A picture on her nightstand caught her eye. It was a picture of her father and her when they were at a beach in New York City. She reached for the picture and held it against her chest. She continued to lay there crying until she heard voices downstairs. To her, it sounded like her mother and a guy. She shot up wondering who it could be. Approaching the foot of the stairs, she noticed her mother kissing a guy Katie has never seen before.

"Mom?" she asked in disbelief.

Katie watched as her mother pulled away in shock that Katie was there. "Katie, I thought you were out," her mother said.

"Thanks to your secret, I'm out of here… for good."

"What are you talking about?" her mother asked hoping Katie meant something different than what she was thinking. "Katie, I've been lonely without your father."

"Did you ever love him?" Katie asked holding tears from her eyes.

"Of course I loved your father! Do you think he'd want me to sit around moping about him until I die? No, he would want me to find someone else who could make me happy."

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" Katie asked.

Seeing the look on her mother's face, Katie knew it was a long time since the relationship began. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before heading back to her room to pack. "Katie, I'm sorry," she heard her mother say.

Katie turned around and said, "No you're not."

Bradin and Nikki were sitting on a bench outside of the Tiki Squeeze each sipping their smoothie in silence. Bradin decided to take Nikki out for the day so she could try to forget about what happened, or try to that is. Nikki did want to go thank those that helped her the previous night. However, Jay would not let her. He was to overprotective of people he cared about. Nikki felt like hell for not being able to thank those who helped her. She looked up at Bradin who could tell she was upset.

"Come on," he said standing up, "I know where we can find one of those people."

The siblings walked to Bradin's car and got in. Nikki was thankful that her brother cared so much about her; especially after all the trouble she put him through in the past. They drove in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Nikki watched as her brother pulled into a driveway containing a blue pickup truck.

"Who lives here?" she asked.

"Katie," he said, "And I haven't seen that truck before. Come on. Let's see if she's home."

Nikki and Bradin walked up to the front door and they could hear yelling. Bradin knocked on the door and placed an arm around his younger sister. Within seconds, the door flew open revealing Katie who looked like she was furious and upset.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you," Nikki spoke, "I'm sorry for what our friend did to you last night. It was so rude of him since you helped me."

"Right now isn't a good time," Katie said.

"Are you okay? Did our friend hurt you that much?" Nikki asked as tears formed in her eyes knowing it was Jay's fault.

"No, it has nothing to do with him," Katie said, "Something happened this morning and I'm in the middle of trying to find a place to live."

"Why?" Bradin asked.

Katie looked at him and shook her head. "Again, now isn't a good time. Please, go," Katie said.

Katie watched as the siblings turned and walked away. That night, Katie was sitting on the beach looking out at the water. She could not believe that her mother kept a secret like that from her for years. Thinking about it made Katie sick to her stomach. She lied back into the sand and rubbed her face. She took a deep breath before sitting back up and taking in the scent of the ocean. Standing up, she brushed the sand from her clothes and skin, since she was wearing shorts. Memories began flowing back to her mind that were of her and her father. Smiling at the thoughts of him made her feel… happy.

Boy, did she need a smoke at that moment. She reflected back on the day where her father was teaching her to dance to songs, since they both loved music. "Katie!" she heard a male voice yell. Snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked to her side and thought she was seeing things.

"Jerry?" she asked.

"Hey Shorty!" he yelled running up to her calling her his nickname for her. "Man, you're not so short anymore!" They embraced in a hug after not seeing each other for years. Katie could not believe that he was here, in California.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling and stepping away from him.

"Visiting," he said.

"Visiting who?"

"If I tell you something, will you not be mad?" he asked. Katie was unsure of what to answer. However, she nodded her head. "Dana called me. She wants me back."

Katie's jaw dropped in shock. After Dana cheated on him after they left New York, he was willing to get back together with her. "Are…are you nuts? She cheated on you on many occasions."

"I know. But, Katie, I love her. I'll always be around you now to protect you," he said reaching to hug her again. This time, she pushed him away. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. You were so upset when Dana and I broke up."

"Because you wouldn't be around to make me laugh like the brother I thought you were," she said, "And, you weren't around. I've been hurt many times, not just by Dana or my mother, but by some other people and I don't need you to protect me anymore. I'm not a little girl."

Katie went to walk away when Jerry grabbed her arm making her jolt back. "You are the one that is messing up your life. He's gone Katie. He has been for seven years and counting. You have to move on. Everyone else has."

"I'm not everyone else," she said pointing to herself, "I'm different, He and I had a relationship that most fathers and daughters should have. I died the day he did. No one cares except those I met here and saved me from going deeper into the ground than I already was."

"They introduced you to weed," he yelled at her, "How is that saving you?"

"They took me in when no one else did," she said, "Just because we smoke weed doesn't make us terrible people."

"I know people like them," Jerry said, "They are terrible. All they care about is getting high to forget about everything going on in their lives they want to forget. Does that sound like someone you know? You need help before you really go crazy."

"I'm already there," she said through her teeth.

"Katie!" the two heard making them look behind Jerry. There stood Scott, Heather, and her friends.

"We're in the middle of something," Jerry told the group of people.

"No," Katie said, "We're through. I'm done here." Katie went to walk away again when Jerry once again grabbed her arm. "What the fuck?" she yelled.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"No, she's not," Heather said, "You don't treat her like that. I don't give a damn who you think you are. She's our friend. We've cared for her through everything she's been through since she arrived here. We were the only ones who were there for her when she was raped."

Jerry looked at Katie who had fury written all over her face. "You were…what?"

"Yeah," she said, "You heard right. But, your girlfriend said I deserved it. So, I guess you agree with her since you're back together."

Katie finally pulled out of his grip and walked away with her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting there in a jail cell made her sick. Yet, she deserved it after what happened that dreadful day. An officer walked up to her jail cell gate and began to unlock it.

"You have a visitor," she said.

Katie got up and walked up, being led to a visitation room by another officer. Arriving to the room, Katie began to look around to see who would come visit her. The officer pointed over to a table with Jerry, Dana, and her mother. Katie turned to the officer and said, "I don't want to see them."

"Go," the officer said.

Katie sighed and slowly made her way to the table. Her mother stood up to hug her. Katie avoided the hug and just plopped into the chair across from the three.

"What's your problem?" Dana asked. "I don't even know why we're here visiting someone fucked up like you."

Katie glared at her older sister. "Neither do I," she responded in a cold voice.

"How have you been?" her mother asked. Katie just shrugged and looked at the table top in front of them. "Sweetie, talk to us, please," her mother pleaded, "I thought we lost you that night."

"Like that matters to any of you," Katie yelled, "None of you cared about any of them! They were the only ones there for me!"

"They screwed you over!" Jerry yelled, "What kinds of friends do that to a friend? Where are they now?"

"Some of them are dead," Katie bellowed, "Heather and I are in here being charged for something we didn't do!"

"I'd like proof of that," Jerry told Katie, "Were you guys smoking? Were you guys speeding? Were you paying attention to the road?"

"Yes, no, yes," Katie responded, "Never come back." Katie got up and walked over to the guard by the door. The guard knocked and the door opened revealing an officer to take Katie back to her cell. On the way back, Katie turned to the officer and said, "I'm going to be…"

Katie ran to a garbage can nearby and began to vomit. She hasn't had a blunt in about a week causing her body to withdrawal from the drug. Within a few seconds, she was up and walking back to her cell. She lied on her bed, hugging herself as she began to cry. She lost all but one friend that day. And, they were being charged for their deaths because they were all high. It wasn't their fault the car went into the ocean. Katie closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

The last day of the pre-trail arrived. Katie was led to the courthouse by law enforcement. She walked into the room and had her hand cuffs taken off. She looked to the audience to see who was there. Not believing it, she saw her mother, Dana, Jerry, and that Bradin fellow with his sister. She saw Bradin smile and wave slightly to her. Bradin and his sister were there for every pre-trial date. She turned away and sat beside her attorney. He leaned over to talk to whisper something into her ear. Thought she wasn't listening to all of it, she nodded to show she was listening. Hearing the door open, Katie looked and saw Heather walking in. Katie stood up and hugged her friend tightly, receiving the same love back. They both pulled away and sat beside each other.

"How are you?" Heather asked.

"I've been getting sick," Katie whispered back.

"So have I," Heather responded.

"All rise," the officer said. Everyone stood up as respect to the judge that walked in. "I reviewed this case many times," he said, "Instead of taking this to trial; I'm offering both ladies an offer. Go to drug counseling and counseling. If you agree to this and stick to it, I'll drop all charges. However, if you ignore this help, I will bring you back in here for a trial."

"Your honor," the Plaintiff said standing up.

"Sit down Mr. Walker," the judge said, "These ladies have gone through enough. So, they were smoking and learned a valuable lesson from it. They didn't break any other law besides possession." The Plaintiff sat back down. The judge turned and faced the girls. "Ladies, what do you say?"

Katie and Heather looked at each other not knowing what to do. "Do it!" a female voice yelled. Everyone turned to find Bradin shushing his sister. Katie smiled a small smile. Heather and Katie looked at each other and to Mrs. Langstings, their attorney. Both girls nodded. "We'll do it, your honor," their attorney said.

"Great," he smiled, "I will give you information about a good counseling place in town. Case dismissed."

Both girls were sitting outside the courtroom waiting for Mrs. Langstings to come out with the information they needed about counseling. Sitting there, the girls knew they were lucky to get a break like this. Out of nowhere, Katie felt sick. She groaned and ran to the nearest garbage can. Heather followed her friend and held her hair back. When she was finished, Katie sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Heather sat beside her to show true friendship.

"Are you okay?" the girls heard. They both looked up and saw Bradin and his sister standing in front of them.

"it's part of our withdrawal from the drug we were on," Heather told the teenager girl in front of them, "We'll both be doing this until we're…I don't know."

"Not fucked up?" Katie asked.

"You're not fucked up," Bradin said, "Why did you say that? So, you smoked weed. I'm sure seventy-five percent of the people in the world smoked pot at least once."

"They didn't start for the same reason I did. Well, not all of them," Katie said. Katie moved to stand up when Bradin held out his hand for her. She looked at it, took it, and got helped up. Katie helped her friend stand up. They brushed their clothes off and wrapped an arm around each other, like friends do.

"Ladies," Mrs. Langstings said approaching them, "I need to talk to you."

Heather and Katie walked over to their attorney who led them away from the siblings. They stood in a circle discussing what was going to happen.

"You two are going into a program where you will get help with your situation. You will also be attending rehab on a weekly basis; unless you think you'll need to go more than once a week. To make sure you are doing what I am telling you, the judge has made the decision to have someone take you to and from and make sure you stay the entire time. Do either of you know someone to do that for you?"

Katie and Heather looked at each other and behind them at the siblings. Katie turned back to her attorney and nodded. "Can I go ask to see if he'll do it?" she asked. Mrs. Langstings nodded. Katie slowly made her way towards Nikki and Bradin. She began to feel nervous which was also making her sick. The siblings looked at her as she stopped in front of them.

"I know I'm the last person your family wants you to help. But, can you do us a favor if it's not too much trouble?" Katie asked Bradin.

"What's up?"

Katie explained what was going on and what it was Bradin would do, if he agreed to do it. After she was done explaining, there was a moment pause. She stared at him until she really felt sick. She ran to the nearest garbage can and began to vomit again. With her face in the can, she felt someone move her hair back from her face. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and saw Bradin behind her.

"It will be my pleasure," he said holding out his hand.

"It's not too much trouble?" she asked feeling bad.

He smiled and responded, "Not one bit. I can rearrange my schedule at work. They'll be fine with it."

"Thank you," she said taking his hand. He pulled her up to her feet and walked her back to her friend and attorney. "He'll do it."


End file.
